The betrothal
by Celtic Wind
Summary: complete: On the day of Garret and Deirdre’s betrothal ball things are not quite what they seem. What is going on?
1. Default Chapter

The betrothal 

By Celtic wind 

Summary:  On the day of Garret and Deirdre's betrothal ball things are not quite what they seem.  

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the realm of the Mystic Knights, wish I did but that's life.  

Author's note: Thi9s may be historically unreasonable but this came to me in a strange dream last night.  Hope you like it.  

Chapter 1  

Deirdre tried to breathe but she was so annoyed.  Why did she really have to do this?  It was just some dumb Ball.  She hated wearing gowns and such trappings.  

"Come now highness, you'll displace your coronet."  The hand maiden chastised the princess.  

"I hate this."  The 20 year old muttered.   

"Perhaps, but yee look quite fetching and that betrothed of yers is gonna think so to."  

"What do I care, I do not want to marry Garrett."  

"Aye, yet yee are a princess and tis that not what they do?"  

"Whatever just leave me a moment."  Deirdre said curtly and clucking her tongue the older woman scuttled from the room.  

Alone, Deirdre madder her way to the window.  

Heavens, things had become so complicated since her father had died. She'd had to face the coronation and now a betrothal ball.  

Gazing up at the stars the princess let her mind drift back to the good old days, back to when she'd been one of the mystic knights, when she'd fought along side her friends.  Heavens she missed them all, Angus and his greed, Ivar with his tarnished honor, and Rohan with his spirit and bravery… She didn't realize she was crying as she felt the tears welling up.  She missed Rohan most of all.  He was so good, despite the truth of his parentage… She wished he could have challenged for her hand but she'd known he'd not loved her as she had him.  He was always thinking o what was right, forget what he or anyone else wanted, or even needed.  

Resting her elbows on the sill, oblivious to the dust on the stone, Deirdre tied to acclimate herself to the coming formalities.  She liked Garrett but not in that fashion, she knew she should as it was her father's choice but she just couldn't see herself with him, he was just not the one…  

A hint of the old Deirdre shown through when she had the urge to just tie her linens together and escape into the night.  Yet, where would that leave her or the people of Kells who depended on her? No, she could no longer do such things…  She was no longer a child.  

***  

"Is everything ready?"  The prince asked and his man nodded. Garrett asked his steward.  

"All is set Highness."  The shorter man nodded his red head.  

"Well done."  Garrett nodded to his man.  He'd been planning this night for a year now, ever since the coronation and now the time for the true betrothal was at hand.  "The princess?"  Garrett asked had the woman he'd sent to see to Deirdre entered the study.  

"Disheartened."  Brena answered quietly.  

"That can not be helped for now."  Garrett said feeling only slightly guilty for this deception but it had to be.  After all what kind of a surprise gave itself away?  "Have those I have sent for arrived?"  

"Aye."  Another servant replied from just to the right of the chamber door.  

"Very good."  The prince headed to the large desk.  "The guests?"  

"Are in the ball room."  The Stuart replied.  

"And the King?"  

"The  king is ready."  Garrett's Stuart confirmed.  

"Alright send him in."  

***  

The richly dressed figure stood in the anti chamber looking out the window into the night.  He could see the silhouette FO her majesty and wondered what she was thinking up there in her tower room.  It was odd, he mused that she'd chose to dwell in such a place but then many in this world had their eccentricities.   Didn't he?  Was that not why Deirdre knew not of his arrival?  

It was not that he was not looking forward to this but he had heard of the rough time the queen had had since Connoher's death.  He just wanted to see the surprise on her lovely face when he was introduced.  A little smile played across the handsome face and as he was summoned he kept it in place.  

TBC  

***  

Well?  What do you think?  Is this worth continuing?  Do you think this is too boring? PLZ let me know. 


	2. 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Deirdre hated this studying stuff.  She had to be so smart but why couldn't' she have time to herself.  Thinking of the freedom of the others she knew she couldn't sit there any longer.  

"Enough, I'm finished for today."  With that she left her tutor and headed from her quarters, passing through the corridors and right out into the courtyard.  She found that the others were training.  Ivar and Garrett were practicing their hand to hand combat while Rohan and Angus were working on their fencing. 

"All goes well here then?"  She asked and all action stopped.  

"Highness?"  Angus asked obviously surprised.  

"Deirdre shouldn't you be studying?"  Rohan asked and she rolled her eyes.  

"It is much to nice of a day for latten and the such."  She brushed that aside opting to go for a ride.  

"Deirdre?"  Garrett asked as she reached the stables.  "What are you doing?"  

"I feel like a ride."  She said and he frowned.  

"What did the king say to that?"  

"I do not have to ask my father for permission to breathe do I?" She shot back as she reached the stable where she kept her favorite mare, a dapple grey with long sturdy legs and a gleaming coat.  

"You should not ride alone."  Came Rohan's voice from the passage beyond the stall.  

"Then ride with me."  She said flippantly, why was it no one thought she was her own person?After all she was one of the mystic knights, could she not defend herself?  

"Deirdre?"  Ivar asked as she rode out passed them.  

"Rohan?"  Ivar asked and Angus just laughed as Rohan mounted and was riding out after the princess. 

"Highness, you can't just ride off like this."  

"Look, I'm tired of being cooped up in the castle.  I want to feel the wind in my hair; I want to know I'm more alive than the mortar that keeps those stones in place."  She called over to him as she galloped along the country side.  

The memory of that day, the day they'd first kissed was interrupted by a wrap on the door.  It was time.  

Pulling back from the window the princess adjusted the crimson skirts of her gown and sighed.  

Deirdre kept her head held high and her spine straight as She, the queen of Kells moved from her royal chamber and down where she'd wait for Garrett.  

***  

It was show time.  Garrett turned to his friend and they exchanged a look before Garrett nodded.  

"Well then it's time."  The other man said and then they were heading from the study.  

***  

From where he stood Angus looked around the well appointed ballroom.  He'd not been here in so long that it was a bit hard to believe that he'd been invited back.  He'd not seen either Deirdre or Garrett in three years and now here they were announcing their formal betrothal.  

Angus thought of Rohan and wondered if his old friend knew of this calamity and if he even cared.  Knowing Rohan though he was convinced that it was for the best, to the fairies with what either of them wanted.  Not that they ever said what they wanted but Angus had always known they loved one another.  There was just something about the two, in many ways they understood each other, Even as Garrett was her intended from the beginning Angus had always felt that was a complete mistake.  After all Garrett was too placid more than not and that would drive the queen insane.  

"It is good to see I am not the only one here."  The voice had Angus turning to see Ivar standing close by.  

The now king was as regal as ever in his dark blue finery and even the woman at his side cried royalty.  

"Ivar?"  

"Yes, it is good to see you again."  Ivar said and Angus rolled his eyes.  He'd forgotten how pompous Ivar could be.   

"At least one of us will fit in here."  Angus muttered thinking of his own cloths.  True he was tidy but he didn't nearly match the others.  

"Angus you grew up here did you not?"  Ivar asked tilting his head to one side in question.  

"Yes but I was not like Rohan.  I was a street rat."  Angus looked then at his own clothing, "still am I guess."  

"That just means that some things never change.  

"I suppose."  Angus shrugged.  

***  

The little fairy fluttered around, she'd never seen a group more dejected.  Aideen could feel her mate flying at her side.  In the five months since she and Murphy were wed in a traditional fairy way things were good for them.  Now though she wished she could see her old friends happy.  

TBC 

***  

You know sometimes I wonder what my mind will produce next.  If you have any suggestions PLZ let me know.  If not just tell me what you think.  *begs like puppy*


	3. 3

**Chapter 3**

"Well now a lovelier sight I've never seen."  The sound of that cultured voice had Deirdre looking up to find Rohan, dressed in a black doublet and red tights.  His once wild long hair was pulled back and tied with a piece of twine, and his face was as clean as ever.  Still he held a different manner, as if he was now as removed from the Rohan she'd known so long.  

"Rohan?"  Was that her voice?  It was so weak and trembling… but was this all real?  He looked so…  Then she saw the signet ring.  

"Deirdre."  He inclined his head, uncertain what she was thinking.  

"What are you doing here?"  She asked unsure what to say or do.  It had been so long and she'd never thought to see him again, especially on this day.  

"Well Garrett said that I should come.  He thought you've been unhappy."  He said searching her gaze, was she glad to see him?  Would she like this little surprise?  

"Well, didn't you once say that duty must come first?"  She said quietly trying not to break, on this night when her future would be sealed she didn't know if she could handle this.  

"True, but highness you forget you must also be true to yourself."  He said, thinking of the day she'd told him that she couldn't ever be untrue to herself.  It had carried him through some rougher times in the last years.  

"I don't have time for this; I'm to be announcing my official engagement tonight."  She said lifting her chin, she had to go, to get this over with or she'd crack, she couldn't go down with red eyes.  

"And you sound thrilled."  He smirked, she was unhappy but not to see him, not really.  

"You know how I feel."  She said as she turned to go.  As she neared the doors she muttered to herself.  "Or you did."  

"Deirdre…"   the quietly spoken word had her pausing, hesitating.  

They could hear the anthem playing and Deirdre knew it was time.  She glanced around for her intended but she did not see Garrett anywhere about.  

"Deirdre we need to talk."  Rohan said moving to speak to her.  

"Rohan we don't have time, I must go and…" she was slightly surprised when she found herself being crushed in Rohan's arms.  "Rohan?"  

"Garrett has stepped down."  In informed her roughly, as if he'd held the words in much too long.  

"He…"  He'd let her out of the contract?  Could he even do that?  

"Highness!"  A servant called and she knew she didn't have anymore time.  

"I have to go."  She said, there was no time either way.  

"Fine."  He grabbed her arm and they were walking, heading for the large doors to the ball room.  

"Rohan what are you doing?"  She asked trying t get free.  "I need to go in with my betrothed."  She muttered but he'd not let her hand go.  

"You are."  He muttered back and her heart stopped even as the doors were flung wide to admit them.  

"Her royal majesty Queen Deirdre and her betrothed King Rohan of…"  Deirdre didn't hear the rest, had she just heard the servant right?  Was this really happening?  She knew she could not cast Rohan a real glance so she went through the motions of being the dutiful queen, she'd wait until later to get her answers.  And she would have them from both Rohan and Garrett.  

***  

The fairy smiled to herself as she saw the first male she'd ever love d and the princess announce their engagement.  It was about time, she mused.  Even back when she'd been determined to have him Aideen had known that Deirdre and Rohan were fated.  Her night dreams had said as much.  

***  

Angus smiled at the news, he was very happy, his best friend and the princess or rather the queen were betrothed.  It was about time.  He'd always told Rohan to go for it.  There had always been a magic between them… 

"'I believe that it is about time."  Ivar was saying aloud and Angus rolled his eyes. Ivar was as always a know it all.  Maybe more than that he'd just never changed.  

***  

Deirdre saw Garrett a few feet away and she tilted her head in question and he motioned that she and Rohan were to have the first dance.  She knew then that Rohan would start the explanation then.  That was why she went into the pose willingly as the flutes began.  

"So mind explaining things highness?"  

"Well, I have to admit it was all Garrett's idea.  After we ceased being the knights I thought I'd never have a chance with you.  That was why I went home and took the thrown.  Mother was gone and my kingdom needed a responsible ruler."  He said easily leading her through the complex steps to the dance.  "I then realized that I could have you, if you'd want me to wed."  

"Because you were a noble?"  

"yes.  Yet I thought that surely you did not feel the same, that I have imagined the concern for me I saw in your eyes, that you just thought of me as a subject.  But there had been that day, when we kissed…"  

"Rohan…"  She didn't know what to say to that?  Could she tell him she'd love d him for years?  That she probably had since they were children?  

"You do not need to say anything princess."  He said and she wanted to smile, it had been years since anyone had called her that, even when she was one, it had always been highness or your majesty…  

"I love   you."  She blurted and he did very well, not even missing a step at that.  

"So you admit it then?"  

"Yes but I don't see what…"  She was shocked when she found herself jerked into his arms and kissed thoroughly. The applause thundered about them.  

*** 

"Well?"  Garrett asked joining Ivar and Angus off to one side of the dance floor.  

"Not bad."  Angus nodded to the other man.  

"Then you planned this?"  The Saracen king asked and Garrett nodded. 

"I had the betrothal doctored and now they'll be married and I'll find a different bride."  Garrett told them with a little smile.  

"You dog you."  Angus laughed clapping the prince on the back.  

The end

***

Final Author's note: I hope you liked this, it came to me in a dream and well there it is.  PLZ let me know what you think.  Should I write more Mystic knights stories?   


End file.
